


.......Angst......

by Magyka13



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Sad writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Something i wrote years ago when i was really down.Fam issues and allIs also on DA





	.......Angst......

these tired eyes that can't see no more

  
  
reflect the night sky

  
  
life as fleeting as the wind and rain

  
  
that remained after the life was gone

  
no one knows......and no one cares

  
  
about the one they had forsaken

  
left to die alone

  
  
she will come back

  
take her revenge on those who wronged her

  
and then live happily

  
  
but untill then

  
its rest......and plotting

  
and

  
the end.


End file.
